IE: El torneo del terror universal
by Paola Kido
Summary: Luego de todas las batallas que han tenido que enfrentar los chicos de inazuma parece que todo por fin estará en paz, pero un antiguo enemigo aparecerá para volver sus vidas imposibles. Ahora para poder salvar su planeta y el flujo del espacio tiempo deberán entrar al torneo que parece ser sacado de sus peores pesadillas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas y todos, Bienvenidos a una nueva historia mi nombre es Paola Kido (DianaMaster), soy una antigua escritora de este fandom,me gusta los pinguinos, las cosas sobre naturales y sobre todo el fútbol. Con la presentación ya echa espero que les guste la historia, al finalizar estará la ficha para los que deseen participar en la historia, seria todo y nos leemos pronto.**

...

Hay normas para el tiempo y el espacio, una de ellas es que no puede estar la misma persona más de una vez en una misma línea temporal. Pero hay criaturas capaces de cambiar esto.

En una habitación metálica se encontraba un sujeto de piel pálida, su cabello es de un color tan negro como el carbón, sus ojos tienen diferentes colores, siendo uno de ellos de un azul zafiro y el otro de un rojo rubí. Este estaba recluso en el sitio por cometer crímenes y tratar de cambiar la línea de tiempo, lo que ellos no sabían era que él no era un sujeto normal y que sólo con eso no podrían detenerlo así no más, al ser uno de los pocos Second Stage Childrens que logró llegar a la edad adulta.

Cuando vio que le llevaban la comida aprovecho para usar sus poderes y por la abertura decidió escapar del sitio, luego de haber escapado fue a su escondite secreto en una brecha dimensional.

\- Una vez trataste de detenerme pero dos no lo aras. Así que prepárense por que esta vez no fallare en mi misión - dijo viendo en una pequeña pantalla a Endo y al Inazuma Japan en la mitad de ella y en la otra mitad a Tenma y al Shinsei Inazuma Japan.

Días después.

En la brecha dimensional había construido una base con habitaciones, un comedor, una cocina y varias canchas de fútbol. Cuando vio que todo estaba en su lugar solo faltaba un único paso así que abrió los portales correspondientes a cada línea de tiempo diferente.

Línea dimensional IE.

Tiempo Inazuma Japan.

Había pasado unas semanas de haber ganado el torneo FFI, los chicos estaban en casa de Kido celebrando en una pequeña fiesta. Mientras algunos hablaban y otros jugaban video juegos, cuando un resplandor apareció en medio de la sala haciendo que todos se detuvieran y voltearan a ver a la figura que salió de allí más solo se acercó a Endo entregándole una carta y luego se fue.

10 años en el futuro con los chicos del Raimon y demás amigos.

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la cancha del Raimon jugando un partido amistoso con sus amigos, ya iba a final del primer tiempo cuando una fuerte luz ilumina la cancha haciendo que el juego se detenga y todos miren que sucede, cuando una persona sale y le entrega también una carta a Tenma.

En ese mismo momento ambas líneas de tiempo se alinearon cuando ambos capitanes empezaron a leer la carta.

Endo y Tenma.

"Queridos jugadores de fútbol ustedes han sido seleccionados para representar a su planeta en el torneo del terror universal. Si deciden no participar su planeta será destruido por completo y ustedes serán llevados como prisioneros, si ganan no sólo salvarán a su planeta sino que también ganarán un premio sorpresa. Así que ustedes deciden en qué términos ir, en unos días la misma persona que dejo la invitación ira por ella y esperamos que su respuesta sea favorable.

ATT: Señor S"

Nombre: (Les recomiendo que sea en japones.)

Edad: (14 -16 años.)

Apariencia en la base: (Bien descrita por favor y esta debe ser diferente a la real ya verán el por que.)

Personalidad en la base: (Bien descrita por favor y recuerden que debe ser diferente a la real.)

Equipos:

\- Hibrid power : (Este equipo esta compuestos de híbridos, es decir mitad humano mitad animales aunque los partidos los juegan siempre en su forma híbrida.)

\- Master of night: (Este equipo esta compuesto por vampiros.)

\- Predators of galaxy: (Este equipo esta compuesto por aliens.)

\- Dark Demons: (Este equipo esta compuesto por Demonios.)

\- Light Angels : (Este equipo esta compuesto por ángeles.)

\- Monster Attack: (Este equipo esta compuesto por monstruos que no incluyan ninguna categoría de los anteriores.)

Dorsal: (El numero de camiseta.)

Posición: (En el campo de juego.)

Super técnicas : (Si son creadas bien explicadas por favor.)

Aspecto Humano: (Este es como una forma de ilusión.)

Personalidad humana:

Ropa casual:

Ropa Elegante:

Pareja:

Historia: (ES un pequeño pedazo de su vida antes de ser llevados a jugar al torneo.)

Extra: (Algunos datos que no este en las anteriores categorías.)


	2. Capitulo 1: El equipo definitivo !

**Hola a todos, antes de empezar quería pedir disculpas por los posibles errores que puedan haber a la hora de describir los personajes ya que hace mucho que no trabajo con Ocs que no son míos y se me complico mas de lo que creí, por esta razón los Ocs irán apareciendo poco a poco en la historia pero no se preocupen que van a aparecer. Espero que les guste y nos leemos luego.**

Capitulo 1: El equipo definitivo!

En una oficina totalmente oscura se encontraba el sujeto del cabello negro aun observando los equipos del Inauzma japan y el Shinsei Inazuma Japan con los puños cerrados por el enojo mas estos se relajaron al recordar que solo faltaba una semana para enviar los vehículos por ellos y que asi al fin podría cumplir su venganza. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que cuando se escucho una voz robotica en la habitación no pudo evitar saltar del susto sin embargo a los pocos segundos ya se había vuelto a recomponer.

\- Señor los capitanes de los demás equipos ya llegaron y lo están esperando en la sala de juntas – dijo una voz robotica que le servia al contrario como asistente –

-Gracias por avisarme Penelope – agradeció el sujeto antes de salir de la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones, en cuanto llego vio que los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en su respectivos lugares – Buenas tardes gracias por venir lo mas pronto posible. Los he reunido hoy por que como saben en un par de semanas empezara el torneo y ademas de decirles que se preparen bien, también quería decirles el orden como se van a enfrentar a ellos como saben el resto deberá enfrentarse a equipos débiles así que no se lo tomen a mal pero entre mas rapido saquemos a esos dos equipos de la competencia mas rápido podremos cumplir nuestro propósito – comento el sujeto antes de escuchar la risa de uno de ellos -

\- Quien sera el equipo afortunado que se enfrentara a ellos? – dijo un chico con su piel de un color amarillo bastante intenso con marcas de color negro en las mejillas que parecen bigotes, su cabello de color dorado como el mismo oro, corto además de muy desordenado, posee un par de orejas del mismo color que su cabello que sobre salen de este. Sus ojos son de un color rojo intenso y al hablar se lograban ver sus colmillos que son un poco alargados pero muy filosos. –

\- Como siempre kurama no me dejas terminar – dijo con un suspiro el sujeto antes de continuar con su explicación – el primer equipo que se enfrentara a ellos será el de Light Angels y antes de que se quejen el equipo que enfrentara a los del futuro será Predators of the galaxy – dijo antes de taparse los oídos para no escuchar las quejas de los demás que supo que habían al ver como lo miraban con odio moviendo sus labios. Cuando vio que se calmaron destapo sus oídos – bien ahora las capitanas de los equipos den un paso al frente para entregarles algo importante -

En ese momento dos chicas se acercaron a al mismo tiempo al sujeto hasta quedar frente a él una de ellas tenía el cabello negro azabache, liso y que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color violetas bastante penetrantes y expresivos. Poseía una piel pálida con una figura notable, no exagerada pero se veían sus curvas. Esta era la capitana de Light Angels y la otra chica era muy alta y esbelta, midiendo unos 1.78 m de altura, se encontraba parada con la espalda perfectamente recta y la barbilla un poco alta, como orgullosa por su altura por encima del promedio. No tenía ninguna expresión en su redondo rostro de ardilla sabia, poseía unos redondos ojos de botón de un color rosado brillante que tenían una clase de sentimiento apagado dentro, como los ojos de alguien triste, sus pequeños labios estaban apretados y con las comisuras estiradas ligeramente hacia abajo en una expresión permanente de disgusto. Su piel estaba bronceada, pero como un bronceado natural, y sus mejillas, nariz, hombros, espalda superior y brazos están cubiertas por pecas, todas perfectamente redondas y separadas la una de la otra. Tenía el cabello corto y negro como el carbón por encima de los hombros y perfectamente peinado. Esta era la capitana de Predators of the galaxy.

En cuanto ambas quedaron frente a él, saco dos pequeñas bolsas y se las entrego en la mano a cada una antes de que regresaran a sus lugares correspondientes.

\- Recuerden que solo lo pueden usar dentro de la cancha con lo otro que les di…. Etsuko … Hinamori .. confió plenamente en que ustedes junto con sus equipos lograran derrotar a los humanos sin ningún tipo de problema – comento antes de ver a los capitanes de los otros equipos – y los que se encargaran de sacar definitivamente de este Torneo a los humanos serán Master of Terror y Hibrid power, el resto ya veremos qué sucederá aun así deben prepararse para enfrentar a los otros equipos aunque no tengo duda que arrasaran con ellos. Con eso damos por finalizada la reunión de hoy los veré un día antes del comienzo del torneo – Dijo antes de ver como el resto salía sin decir ni una sola palabra -

Mientras tanto en la tierra el equipo de Inazuma Japan se había reunido de nuevo para poder enfrentarse a esta nueva amenaza sin embargo algunos de sus miembros no podían estar en el torneo por diferentes razones por lo tanto tuvieron que contactar jugadores de otros equipos para que los ayudaran y estos no lo dudaron ni un solo segundo. Unos días después los chicos a los cuales les habían pedido ayuda habían llegado por lo que era hora de ver cómo quedaría el equipo antes de partir.

\- Muchas gracias por ir con nosotros chicos – dijo Endo con una gran sonrisa a Sakuma y a Hide que habían venido en cuanto les contó lo que sucedía –

\- No hay de que Endo en cuanto Fidio me comento que necesitabas ayuda no dude en venir a echarte una mano – dijo Hide mientras veía como los otros ya habían empezado a entrenar incluso sakuma ya se había ido –

.


End file.
